Here We Go Again, Love
by PeaceLoveLaugh
Summary: Nick, Demi, Miley are in college together, tons of awkwardness between Miley & Nick but they try change that. Selena & Nick are dating but Long distance not working. She's falling for Taylor Lautner. Nelena, Jaylor, Niley? Jemi? Naylor.
1. Everything starts with a Beginning

**Disclaimer : don't own anything. Any similar things with real life incidents are pure coincidence. So anyway, I kinda wanna be clear here, it may seem it but Demi is not pushing for Miley and Nick to be together, she just wanna**

Eventual Niley, not sure but it looks that way.

It's hard to reconnect with someone you used to love, and possibly still do. Which is what the reconnecting part for. It requires time and patience and it's a step by step process. Well, unfortunately that's not going to be the easiest for Miley and Nick. This is because of the attention that they get on every move that they make. Things are always exaggerated to sell stories and they are frankly both very annoyed and tired of it. Which is why when they both got in at Northwestern College in Chicago, they decided to seize the opportunity.

You see, once upon a time when they were younger, Miley and Nick had a very "secret romance" obviously to keep from the paparazzi stalking their love. But since their break up in 2007, things have been strange between them. She never really had a conversation with him since, of course this excludes the "how are you" and "Oh, I liked your new single". It was as if there was unfinished business between them, but they weren't taking the time to solve it because they were so busy with their careers. Well, since then, Miley has dated other guys and Nick has had an on off then on again relationship with Selena.

Miley was going through her classes as if she were on a cloud. Not cloud 9, no she wasn't smitten. Just on a cloud. Everything seemed sort of dream like today. She didn't talk much, just paid attention most of the time during the lectures and was just… out of it. As her best friend, Demi had put it. Oh yes, Demi Lovato had also decided to attend Northwestern. "Miley? Mile?" Demi waved her hand in front of Miley's face , but she didn't respond. "What is this funk you're in? I mean, seriously…"

"Sorry, just… tired maybe… So, what do you think about that assignment today?" Miley asked, trying to be a good friend. As Demi started to rattle of her complaints about the assignment, Miley noticed Nick come in with a bunch of friends from his music course.

"Hey! Earth to Miley!" Demi said, "Oh… now I see what has your attention, come let's go say hi!" She said standing up.

"No! Sit!" Miley said. She tugged on Demi's sleeve. "I don't really want to say hi to him now, with all his friends around, won't it be awkward?"

Demi shook her head, "Fine, but seriously, the guy is one of my best friends, not going over there to say hi, doesn't look well on my part. But I guess we can pretend as if we didn't see him." She picked up her coke and its contents.

"Thanks," Miley sighed. Avoided… for now.

NICK'S POV

"Hey, guys I gotta take this, be right back," Nick stood up from his lunch table and excused himself to answer his ringing phone. It was Selena, his girlfriend. In the hallway , it was quiet as most students were in the café.

"Hey!" Selena greeted as soon as he hit the 'answer' button.

"Hey baby!" Nick replied, oh if I might add; Selena was still working in Hollywood, a very successful actress and fashion entrepreneur. She and Nick had agreed to try and keep their relationship very much alive, but living in L.A. and in Chicago, it was just difficult. "How's your day been?"

"Exhausting, but I'm so excited about this movie, I mean, I think it could really get me some big time respect as an actress," Selena said excitedly.

Nick smiled, he could imagine her right now, eyes lit up and smiling, "Man, I really miss you right now."

"Me too, I'm coming into Chicago in about two weeks, I'll see you then?" Selena asked, she had to be in town for some interviews and to do some press. "I'm going to be working in the day, and you have school… but at night?"

"Mm… or maybe on the weekends?" Nick asked.

"Yup, that works too. Man, this long distance thing is hard huh?" Selena sighed, she shook her head and played with her thumb, I wish you didn't have to go to college all the way on the East coast."

"I wish you were here with me…" Nick said, he leaned against the row of lockers in the hallway.

"Yeah well, I'm happy for you, going to school and everything," Selena told him, she was definitely trying to lighten the mood.

"Mhm, and I know that you're new film is going to be a huge success, we gotta do what we gotta do, right? And we'll make this work, I know we can," Nick said quietly.

"Yes! We will! Hey, I have to go, but please tell Demi I said hi for me, I tried calling her the other day, but I think there's something wrong with her phone," Selena said quickly.

"Yeah, definitely, well then I'll talk to you soon?" Nick asked.

"Definitely, I love you," Selena told him. She still got chills whenever they said I love you. Hearing him say it back to her made her feel warm inside.

"I love you too," Nick said. He hung up and headed back into the cafeteria to find Demi.

MILEY POV

"Well I think that they should totally let us, wait, why is Nick coming this way?" Miley asked. She had been in mid discussion with Demi when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Nick was headed towards their table.

"Well maybe because he wants to say hi to me, he is one of my best friends remember?" Demi replied. Miley hit her playfully, "It's true!"

"Uh hey Demi, hey Miley," Nick said, with a small wave, Miley smiled back.

"Well Selena says hi, I was on the phone with her just now, she said she's tried calling but there's something wrong with your phone?" Nick said.

"Oh yeah, I've figured it out, I think it was just the connection. But thanks anyway," Demi said. "I think, you're friends are calling you." She said, gesturing to the group of guys who were trying to get Nick's attention.

"Right, bye guys," Nick said, he jogged back to his table.

Demi turned to Miley, "Okay, pep talk time. I know it's weird with Nick and all, especially if you hear him talk about Selena, since you guys still have a little un finished business. But you have to quit it. This is the time to solve everything between Nick and you. You're in college, in the same college! Get a grip. You can't keep not communicating, if you open up and be friendly, he will too. Because frankly, I'm getting kind of tired switching from hanging out with you to hanging out with him. You both are my best friends, Selena is too, so what you need to do is to start being more chill around him, you tend to get very tense… both of you… need to be less… mm… hostile! That's the word. Ok?"

"Yeah."

**NOTE:**

**So anyway, I kinda wanna be clear here, it may seem it but Demi is not pushing for Miley and Nick to be together, she just wanna them be friends. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVELY **


	2. Here comes the trouble

MILEY POV

Miley sat in the library after school. She had her books set out in front of her. She had to write a recount on a time when she felt that her world had been absolutely at balance. Miley needed to do exceptionally well on this assignment to pull her grades up so that she could take an extra music course next semester. She had so many situations to choose from but none of them felt right. Then she thought of something.

_"I am exhausted, aren't you?" Miley asked Nick. They were standing on the rooftop garden of their hotel in New Orleans. It was during Miley's Best of Both Worlds tour. The Jonas Brothers were opening acts. _

_"Yeah, its going to take a while to get use to huh? This whole touring thing," He replied. _

_"Yup," Miley leaned her head on Nick's shoulder and closed her eyes. _

_"Hey, dance with me?" Nick asked suddenly. Miley lifted her head and looked at him her head cocked to the side, confused. _

_"Dance? There's no music!" Miley told him. Nick just shrugged in an I don't care way. "Well ok," Miley took his outstretched hand. They started swaying to an inaudible rhythm. "This is a good idea." _

_"Yeah?" Nick pulled her closer. They doing more of a swaying- hugging thing now. Miley rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She never thought that she could feel this safe not with her family. It was absolute bliss. "Hey." Nick whispered softly in her ear. _

_"Yeah?" Miley looked up and was taken aback when her lips met with Nick's almost immediately. "Mmmm." _

_"Ew, okay… sorry to interrupt!" It was Joe Jonas standing there. Nick and Miley pulled about five feet apart. _

_"Joe! What do you want?" Nick asked, he was blushing, in fact so was Miley. _

_"Okay sorry to interrupt but its getting pretty late and we're hitting the sack, so it is recommended that you come in now." Joe told them. _

Miley smiled, remembering the memory. She'd found the perfect one to write about. Of course, Nick would remain anonymous. She started to type.

SELENA POV

"Bye guys, I'll see ya'll tomorrow," Selena giggled, she hopped opened the door to her hotel room and waved goodbye one more time to her cast mates. As soon as she was in the room she sighed, it was a good sigh though. She was so happy making this movie in Argentina, it was a beautiful place. Her cast mates were amazing and no doubt this was an amazing film. She checked her phone and got ready to hit the shower. After she had undressed there was a knock on the door. Oh! Must be my mom! Selena thought, she was coming to visit, Selena tiptoed to the door and opened it. "Oh!" Unfortunately for Selena it wasn't her mother. Actually it was quite the opposite… Taylor Lautner (Her co-star).

"Um… I'm sorry, Selena is this a bad time?" He asked, there was no doubt his eyes were staring at the short-ish towel around Selena.

"Um… just getting ready to shower… what's up?" Selena asked, she noticed him staring at her almost exposed chest and hiked the towel higher .

"Well, I just wanted to return your scarf, I realized I was still holding on to it so…" Taylor held out the scarf to Selena and she took it, holding extra tight to her scarf.

"Well thank you, good night," Selena said with a smile, she closed the door before Taylor could even reply. "Oh my Gosh," She gasped to herself, she slid down to the floor. She ran to her bed and grabbed her phone and dialed Demi's number she told Demi the hold story.

"Oh my God!" Demi said after she heard Selena's story. She was trying not to laugh but was slowly failing.

"Demi its not funny! It was so embarrassing!" Selena wailed. "How am i going to face him now?" She shook her head.

"Aw, Selena, come on! Taylor is totally sweet, he won't hold this against you or tease you about it! He didn't actually see you right? I mean if he did then, you would maybe need to tell Nick or something."

"No! No! No! He didn't' see me, and don't you dare tell Nick about this!" Selena warned Demi. I mean it's kinda suspicious don't you think?" See, Taylor and Selena used to kinda maybe date. They went out a couple of times, but it never really developed into anything. Later in the year Selena's other best friend Taylor Swift started hanging out with him and going out on a few dates. Technically this broke rule number one of the girls code. But Selena didn't count it because she only went out with him a few times.

"Hey! I won't what kind of evil monkey do you think I am?" Demi asked with mock shock. "I won't, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I'll talk to you later, I'm getting cold from standing out here with just a towel on." Selena said. She hung up with Demi and dragged herself to the shower.

NICK / MILEY POV

Nick sat in his dorm room playing around with his guitar. It was pretty late now but he had been writing a song in his head and it was stuck in his head and he had to get it out and finish it. No way could he sleep till this was done. Luckily, Nick's room mate was pulling an all nighter in the library. It was nice and quiet. As he strummed away on the guitar, he realized that the song was about Miley. It wasn't about Miley directly… it was about confusion. he had realized yesterday, when he said hi to Miley at the lunch table, that there was something there, he could feel it, he couldn't describe it. Unfortunately. There was no doubt that he loved Selena, he really did, he loved everything about her, even her flaws. But Miley… he'd known since… forever.

Nick sighed and stood up, he decided to take a walk. He turned into the hallway that led out of the boys section of the dorms and walked towards the library. But then he saw who was coming and panicked. Miley. There was no way he could avoid it now, no doubt it would be awkward, secretly… he was happy to see her. "Uh hey Miley," he said when they were close enough. She had her lap top with her and had no doubt been in the library.

"Hey, so… whats up?" Miley asked, she was listening to Demi's advice.

"Um… taking a walk, did you just come back from the library?" Nick asked, gesturing to her books and laptop.

"Uh yeah, working on that extra credit assignment, trying to pull up my grades, I want to take that music history course next semester," Miley told him.

"Oh yeah, its a great course," Nick told her.

"You doing it?" Miley asked, surprised. "That's so cool."

"Yeah, the teacher is great, he really knows his stuff… so what's your assignment about?" Nick asked. Miley panicked…. she obviously couldn't tell him what it was about. I mean come on! So she lied.

"Well, that's the problem, the library session wasn't very productive, I haven't really decided," Miley said. Phew! Averted nicely.

"Well, hopefully you'll get there soon, good luck," Nick told her.

"Yeah, thanks, well… good night," Miley said with a small smile and a wave. Nick returned them and they headed off in opposite directions. It was after that, that Nick returned to his room and finished writing the song.


	3. Falling For Him

DEMI POV

"Is it totally bogus that I don't have a boyfriend?" Demi asked Gina. Gina was a petite blonde with a voice like an excited child's and freckles. Gina and Demi were walking out of the lecture theatre after an American History course.

"Haha, no, I don't have a boyfriend either," Gina said.

"Ah, the life and times of single ladies," Demi responded hinting at Beyonce's hit song. "Well, the bright side is that there is no drama."

"Yep, looking on the bright side always helps doesn't it. But I mean, come on don't you wanna meet somebody, fall in love, all that stuff, sometimes drama is… interesting…" Gina told her, they were walking into the cafeteria now.

"Yes, also true, I'm running out of inspiration for songs… maybe we should start hunting," Demi said, grabbing two trays and handing one to Gina.

"Alright then, agreed, hunting shall commence," After the got their food they settled down to eat. Miley had a class this period so they ate with a couple of other friends. Later that night Selena called. "Oh hey! How's it going?" After they exchanged the usual greetings, Selena asked Demi if she wanted to come out to a concert with her and Nick during Selena's visit. "Who's playing?"

"Forever the Sickest Kids, you know for as long as i've known them and I've known you, I haven't really officially introduced you to them… I think i shall, so you coming?" Selena asked.

"Uh.. yeah sure why not," Demi responded, she proceeded to tell Selena about her no boyfriend issue and Selena told her about how she was coping with the Taylor Lautner incident. "I told you he would be totally sweet about it!" After Selena told her that Taylor had simply acted as if it was all forgotten.

"Ah yes how nice it must be to be right, I have to shoot a kissing scene with him tomorrow though…" Selena told Demi, "I should tell Nick? Give him a heads up…"

"Well I mean you've done a kissing scene while going out with Nick, you haven't mentioned it before. I think it would be kind of awkward right?" Demi told her.

"Yeah, but i feel kind of guilty…" Selena mumbled.

"Guilty? Oh you're not telling me that you are falling for this guy right?" Demi asked.

"No, no of course not! It's just… I don't know okay? I'm hoping that when I come down during the weekend and I see Nick, everything will be back to normal again," Selena said.

"Well let's hope!"

The next day…

"So you going to that on-campus party tonight?" Demi asked Miley, they were sitting outside on a bench eating lunch. It was a really pretty day, which was why they decided to sit there.

"Uh… I really gotta finish this essay dude," Miley said.

"Come on! Please just come! Come for like a while or something. Please!" Demi pleaded, "It'll be fun, there's gonna be a keg, and seriously, this is like one of the first on-campus parties that Freshmen are gonna be allowed into." it didn't matter that Demi and Miley were once famous, they couldn't get into the non-freshmen parties.

"I dunno…" Miley drifted.

"Okay, what's with the staring of Nick?" Demi asked, noticing Miley staring at him, he was in the corridor with a few of his buddies laughing.

"Pshhh, I'm not staring at him...PSHHH!" She tried to cover, but it was no use, since that encounter with him in the hallway, her heart hadn't stopped bugging her.

SELENA POV

"Ok, so Selena and Taylor, you understand that this seen is pretty much the most crucial point in the movie right? I mean you guys have gotta make this like… as close to perfect as… yeah, but hey, no pressure," The director Brett told them. They were standing under a big white tent that had been set up. They were all set with their make up and wardrobe and they were about to shoot the "most crucial" scene.

"Uh… okay," I responded. I was the type to get nervous easily. Taylor playfully leaned and brushed his shoulder against mine. He totally knew that I was nervous about this scene. So I just looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, so let's get this scene done and make magic, clear the set!" Brett yelled. People started scattering and making last minute adjustments to the set. Selena and Taylor rushed to their mark and the fake rain started pouring down on them. "Quiet on the set! And we're rolling, and action!"

"Abby," Taylor as Mark said. And when I as Abby didn't turn around, he ran up to her, catching up and grabbing her hand. then I as Abby turned around. "I'm so sorry." It was almost a whisper. I just put her finger to my lips and shut my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Mark did too and soon we were in full on lip-lock. As usual I lost myself in the character. I was the character but then suddenly last night flashed into my mind followed by Nick's face, followed by my conversation with Demi and i pulled away.

"CUT!" Brett called, "Selena darling, is everything ok?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, i'm fine," i responded quickly, the fake rain stopped and I went back to my mark, I didn't wanna answer Taylor. And in the short walk to where i had to be I had to psycho myself into making it okay to kiss Taylor. I told myself it was just my character… I really needed Demi to pep talk me right now. Oh man. Soon Brett yelled action again and the scene started. It was going well, very well. Abby and Mark locked lips and we were going at it, the scene was suppose to be kinda sexy in fact, we kissed and it got deeper and deeper and I realised that the major fireworks going off in my brain were actually for me, Selena, and not for Abby. It was when Brett yelled cut and I pulled away from Taylor and saw him staring at me that i realised, I was really falling for him.

Crap.


	4. Drunk and Drugged

**NOTE : This scene involves some drugs and things get a bit heaty with Nick and Miley **

NICK POV

"Dude, come on!" Greg called out to me, he was my room mate, we were just about to leave for that party that some older kids were throwing. I wasn't really that interested but Greg insisted that this was a right of passage that this was where we enter the social scene and this is also where we can get drunk and get women.

The party was a total mess, which i guess what college parties are suppose to look like. Selena was coming tomorrow and that was what I could think about, I was taking her out to dinner and I was still thinking of a place. Anyway back to the party scene, there were already people drunk. 2 people were making out on the floor of the corridor, the girl had her top off. So almost immediately, Greg had disappeared from my side and was chatting up a girl over by the keg, it didn't look like it was working though. I laughed and smiled to myself, I decided to walk around, so i didn't look like an idiot standing all by myself in the middle of nowhere, and just as I started making my way, someone shoved a red cup at me. "Drink?" He asked, he was a rather scrawny guy who I assumed had been paid minimum wage to hand out drinks.

"Uh… no thanks not now," I said, turning around, I made a lap around the area and realised that there was no such thing as water here. Only beer, I thought that it would look weird if I wasn't holding a drink so I grabbed a red cup and filled it up. I started talking to a kid from a class I was taking and started to relax, I think it was the alcohol, I do admit that I was slightly tipsy. when I was interrupted by Demi.

"Hey Nickkkkk," She drawled, Demi was holding a red cup, she fell back into me and I held out my arms to support her.

"Man!" I commented.

"I'm having so much fun, aren't you?" She slurred, Demi laughed, laughed that hilariously infectious laugh. Some people always thought that Demi and I should be together but really she's just my best friend, knowing her for so long.

"Okay, Demi," I steadied her. She just giggled again and then fell. "Whoa okay, okay, Demi are you okay?" Oh God, I got really scared that she had passed out. "Demi?" I asked. She just sort of mumbled something and shifted a bit.

"Oh my God, what the hell?" I looked up and saw Miley coming through. "What's going on?"

"Demi, I think she's overly drunk," I told her. Miley bent down to Demi's level, "Demi? Sweetie, where did you get that drink?" But Demi just shifted and made weird noises.

"Nerd," It was barely understandable but we heard it. Oh crap, I realised what had happened.

"Oh man, they were spiked, the drinks that the guy was handing out, they were spiked!" I yelled. I started to panic, it didn't seem like anyone had passed out yet, but Demi was still relatively new to alcohol.

"Oh My God, are you serious?! Shit, should we bring her back to the dorm?" Miley asked, i realised she was in full on panic mode and I couldn't think straight anymore, it was definitely the alcohol. "uh… carry her!" Miley instructed. I nodded and lifted Demi up bridal style.

"OK, let's go, lead the way," I said, Miley nodded and led us through the crowd, once we got back to the dorm we lay her down on her bed.

"Okay, thanks, I think you can go now, get back to the party I'll stay here and take care of her," Miley told me, once everything had been sorted.

"No way, what if something goes wrong?" I asked.

"I can handle it," I was starting to get the idea that she did want me to leave.

"No way, I'm her best friend too, I'm staying," I said firmly, Miley didn't' argue at that.

MILEY POV

shit now what's going to happen, this is going to be the most awkward crap ever. I gotta think of something to say… we've been sitting here in the awkward silence… forever.

DRUGGED DEMI POV

Its like i was floating… on a pink pretty cloud, floating, floating, floating. Oh look a unicorn! Heheheheh! WHEEEE! So pretty, Pink!! Rainbow! Aww, look at those puppies!

MILEY POV

Demi was stirring at this point, she had a weird look on her face… Like a smile. I had no idea what was going on in that girl's head an boy i was glad I didn't. Anyway, it wasn't that bad in the end, Nick and I ended up talking about everything… I can't really pin point anything but we started to talk about the past when this happened, he leaned in to kiss me. I was pretty sure he was still pretty drunk because he was slurring his words and sometimes he didn't make sense and i was also kinda tipsy but there was no way I imagined him kissing me. It lasted like 2 seconds before I realised what was happening. I pulled away once I did. "Uh, I think you should get back, its late." He stood up and nodded, dazed from the kiss, he was obviously confused.

**WILL NICK TELL SELENA WHEN SHE COMES TOMORROW? GASP! **

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU I know this one was short but there's another one up. **


	5. So we're over? Like that?

**NOTE : CRUCIAL CHAPTER. **

DEMI POV

Holy crap, I have never ever experienced a head ache like this before. OMG OMG, my head is gonna friggin explode and combust. THIS IS NOT FUN. I never wanna go to a college party again. I woke up to Miley sitting at her desk working. Once she realised I was awake she handed me a ice pack and explained everything that had happened the night before. "Then we brought you back here, lay you down and then Nick left after a bit." She finished.

"So that's what happened? There were no unicorns?" I asked her, she stared at me like I was crazy, I quickly covered, "So… uh, what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, "You?"

"Uh, with this headache, I don't think I'm going anywhere," I told Miley. "Selena's coming into town though… I guess I'll go out with her tomorrow, plus Nick's taking her out tonight."

NICK POV

Seriously… Miley… Kiss… Red Cup… Demi… That was what ran through my mind when i woke up this morning. The first thing I did was take aspirin because of my hang over. Damn, I better feel better later, Selena is coming… then it hit me. Selena is coming… Miley and i kissed. OH CRAP. What the hell am I going to do. I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking if I should tell her. I decided that I had to, and just to make sure I called my brother Joe and spilled everything to him. He supported my decision but advised me to make sure I brought it slow.

I sent a text to Demi to make sure she was okay then took a shower.

SELENA POV

I sat on the plane thinking. Hopefully seeing Nick was going to make everything okay. I mean, how can it not. But then i thought back to Taylor… OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN. I mean, it was perfect, it was for a scene but I know that it wasn't just our characters that were perfect for each other, it was too powerful. I sighed, tonight, wait for tonight. I shoved all thoughts about Taylor out of my head and thought of Nick. People say that we are perfect for each other, that this was the perfect example for young couples. Nick and i have been friends for so long that it seemed being without him would be wrong.

NO ONE'S POV

That night, Nick took Selena out to a Bistro near the college. It was a quiet one, with mostly young couples. So far the night was going well, they had eaten and were now taking a nice walk. Despite the night going well… there was a bit of tension between the two and I think we all know why.

"Selena," Nick started… "I have to tell you something?" Selena looked at him, and cocked her head to the side, curious. "Uh… I kissed Miley last night." He blurted.

"WHAT?" Selena snapped. "how could you?" She stopped walking.

"Look, I'm so sorry, let me explain," Nick related the story to Selena starting from where Demi had been drugged. Selena was shocked, and concerned when she heard about Demi. All Demi had said was she wasn't feeling well. Nick continued right down to the part where he kissed Miley, emphasising on the fact that he was drunk.

"So you're using that as an excuse?" Selena asked in disbelief.

"No! No!" Nick said quickly, "I am so sorry, it was not an excuse, and it was wrong, I am so so sorry." He hung his head low. Selena was mad and everything but she also took this opportunity to tell Nick about the towel run in with Taylor. "okay… well it looks like things aren't looking great." Nick commented when Selena finished.

"i know, but it seems that we're suppose to be together you know? We've been doing this so long…" Selena drifted off as she revealed her fear.

"Selena, I think, we need to take a break," Nick said, the words broke his heart to say and broke hers to hear. but both of them knew that it was right. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, me too, but i think its for the best, long distance is just not working out for us huh?" Selena said softly, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, listen I'm really sorry, but I think we both know that this isn't going to work out. But we're still friends, I care about you so much, you don't even know, and I still love you, but we just can't do this," His voice broke off. Nick reached forward and hugged Selena. "I'm sorry."

**GASP!!! THEIR OVER! THANKS FOR REVIEWS!**


	6. After Math of A Break Up

"Hey, Demi," It was Nick, he had his head poked round the corner of the door. "Can i come in?"

"Yeah, how'd your date with Selena go?" I asked him. Miley had run out to meet with a friend and I was anxious to talk to somebody.

"Yeah, not to good, we broke up," Nick said slowly as if it was still sinking in.

"Oh my Gosh, why, what?" I asked, I was in complete disbelief. They can't break up, Oh my God, is this because of what happened with Selena and Taylor? "Did she break up with you? Or what?" My mind was going into overdrive.

"No, no, it was mutual," Nick said sitting down, he looked exhausted.

"Wow, that must've been a huge decision," I told him, I didn't really know what to say, "Was she okay? I mean..."

"Yeah, we both are fine, well as fine as you can be after a break up like that."

"Oh… so, why'd you break up?" I asked slowly, I wasn't sure whether I should, but Selena hadn't called and I needed to know.

"Um… Demi, last night when you were knocked out… Miley and I… kissed," My jaw dropped and my eyes probably became the size of tennis balls.

"Kissed…" i repeated.

"Demi, listen, I was drunk, it was a mistake, but Selena told me about Taylor, and how long distance wasn't working out anyways and then… we just broke up," He said. i had never ever seen him so sad and dejected. During that awkward silence, my cell phone rang. It was Selena.

"Nick…" i started, gesturing to the phone.

"Yeah I know, I know. I'll see you soon." Nick stood up and left quietly. Once Demi was sure that Nick was out of ear shot she picked up the phone.

"Hey Sel," Demi said softly, "You okay?"

"No, I don't know what to do? Nick and I broke up," She said.

"Yeah, I heard, Nick just told me, but i wanna know how you're doing?" Demi asked her, she fiddled with the edge of her blanket, nervous.

"ok… but, what am i suppose to do? I mean, with Taylor?" She asked, Selena proceeded to tell everything about what happened between her and Taylor.

"Wow, that's quite a mouthful…" Demi commented. "Listen why don't you get some rest, then tomorrow we'll do something. Okay? Just us girls?" There was a sniff then a soft "yes".

"But, hey, I promised Jonathan, I'd go to the concert," Selena said. Jonathan was part of one of Selena's favorite bands, Forever The Sickest Kids. Despite being one her favorites, they were also very close friends.

"Uh.. ok," Demi replied.

"Hey, you haven't officially met them right? I think, you guys will be really good friends, he's… your type," Selena said to Demi, come to think of it, why hadn't she introduced them sooner.

"Whoa, whoa, you trying to set me up here?" Demi asked.

"Maybe, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Selena asked weakly.

"Yes, listen I want you to go take a bath, a long one, relax okay? Try and get some sleep and I'l call," Demi instructed, "Maybe go borrow a girl empowerment movie from the hotel."

MILEY POV.

By the time that i'd come back, Demi was already asleep. I left her and got ready for bed as quietly as i could, then slipped in to sleep. I awoke with Demi standing over me staring at me. "Oh look she's awake!" I squinted at her in confusion then slapped my hand over my head and groaned, the sun was really bright. "So, remember that night, when I was out cold?" i didn't respond so Demi continued, "So last night I was dreaming and I dreamt that you and Nick kissed that night," Demi laughed and laughed, "But that would never happen right? I mean you would have told me!" I slapped my hand on to my forehead.

"How did you find out?!" I asked.

"Ha! So it is true!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me, her eyes were huge. She looked like she was… kinda crazy, especially since she hadn't brushed her hair or anything.

"Demi! I'm sorry, its just I was afraid to tell you!" I hurried, "Wait, did Nick tell you?"

"No! I told you I dreamt it!" Demi defended.

"Please, Demi, I love you honey, but you're a terrible actress when it comes to real life," I told her shaking my head. "So Nick told you… Why would he do that?"

"Because…" She took a deep breath, "Nick and Selena broke up," Demi finished, she watched my face real close. "They're over." My jaw dropped, at first I felt slightly relieved, i could now go after him without feeling guilty or anything. Then i wanted to slap myself silly, OMG, I was the reason they're over.

"Oh my gosh, Demi, they broke up because Nick and I kissed?" I asked, I knew my voice was shaking… I wasn't close to Selena but she was a sweet girl and I would feel absolutely terrible if i hurt her like this.

"Well, its a long story, but it was part of it. But, I'll let you know that it was mutual though, listen, I'm gonna shower, then I'm meeting Selena to cheer her up, okay? I'll see you when I get back tonight yeah?" Demi grabbed her toiletries and headed out to the showers. When she left I was still shaken about the news, everyone including me had assumed that Selena and Nick were the perfect couple. But of course ever since our kiss I'd been questioning. One thing I knew though, I had to apologize to Nick.


	7. Introductions and Consolations

"Ok, Jon, meet Demi," Selena introduced, the girls were backstage at the Forever the Sickest Kids concert and Selena was anxious to set Demi up. Since her relationship status was not at a very happy place currently, she went into "Set Demi Up with a boyfriend mode". Matchmaking basically.

"Hi, big fan," Jonathan told Demi, shaking her hand.

"Hey, same here, we met once before, not officially though," Demi told him. He was kinda cute, in that rocker, longish hair type which was the kinda guys that Demi did go for.

"Yeah, that's right, anyway, its great to see you Selena, i gotta go now, but I'll see you after, bye Demi!" Jon waved and turned around to join his band that were getting pumped for the show.

"Good luck!" The girls called after him. "Cute eh?" Selena asked as they were escorted to their seats in the front row by a special usher. A few people did double takes when they saw them.

"Yes, why are u suddenly so keen on setting me up anyway?" Demi asked.

"Because, you _were_ complaining about not having a boyfriend and something about hunting, the other day when we were on the phone," Selena explained.

"Oh… yeah, okay, fine. But I just met the guy for 3 seconds, he's not gonna ask me out or anything," Demi said, the concert started soon after and after which Demi had quite a crush on Jonathan. It was also obvious that Jon was attracted to Demi since he kept winking at her and smiling. "Hey, can we go backstage again?" Demi asked Selena, after the concert.

"Haha, look-y here," Selena joked and nudged Demi playfully. "Okay, come on."

"Oh hey Selena! Demi!" They heard Jonathan call out when they got backstage, Selena introduced Demi to the rest of the band.

"Great show you guys, very impressive," Demi told Jonathan.

"Haha, thanks, the audience was great too." It was getting late so the girls hung around for a little while longer so that Demi could work a little magic on Jonathan.

MILEY POV

Miley had already gone to Nick's room, but his room mate had told her that he wasn't there. She was now frantically searching for him. Library! She thought, then turned and headed that direction. Miley rehearsed the apology speech that she had planned, whispering it under her breath. Miley had felt bad about the whole Nick and Selena being over and knew that she wouldn't feel better till she apologized. it was all over the news now, that Selena and Nick had broken up, how word got out that they had, was a mystery. When Miley got to the library and Nick wasn't there she decided to take a breather to think. Was he out? No… the paparazzi would come and have a field day, because of the break up.

Miley decided to go back to her room and wait a while, try later maybe. She got up with a sigh and headed back. But in the corridor she bumped into Nick. Almost literally. Lucky, due to his cat like reflex of skill, Nick managed to not spill a single drop of his coffee.

"Oh hey, sorry," Miley blurted out.

"Oh, uh.. its okay, coffee didn't spill," Nick said with a shrug, taking a sip.

"Uh… well not for that, for the whole um… Selena thing, it was because I kissed you?" Miley blurted out that last part and saw the way Nick's face changed.

"Oh.. uh, well things were complicated, there was stuff going on and all this long distance, it was hard," Nick mumbled.

Miley fidgeted with her thumb and said, "Oh right of course…" After and awkward silence followed, she gestured to Nick's coffee, "A little late to be drinking coffee isn't it?" Miley checked her watch, 7:30pm.

"Oh, yeah, but I really, really needed some, its decaf so…" Nick trailed off, "Um… so you wanna grab some dinner in the cafe, I already have my drink?" Miley couldn't turn him down so she and Nick walked to the cafe.

They ended up staying there for a long time, they talked. Well Nick talked Miley listened, she owed that much to him to listen about the complications of his break up since she was well, part of the reason. by the end of the night, Nick was feeling a lot better.

DEMI POV

"Hey, you wanna come back to my hotel for a bit?" Selena asked.

"Um…" Demi checked her watch, it was 9:45pm, she did have classes the ext day but Selena only came occasionally, "Yeah, sure."

"So, I am convinced that it'll be only a matter of time before Jonathan asks for your number," Selena told Demi once they were in a cab and on the way to Selena's hotel.

"You know I've been thinking about it, and I don't know if i wanna get set up with him," Demi said softly.

"What? Why not?" Selena asked.

"Well, see, he's on tour, i mean, I'm in Chicago, he's on tour, I won't get to see him, I 'm just gonna keep on missing him, I've already done this once with Trace (Cyrus). We were both on tour, or he was on tour and I was in LA, that was a relationship that well, ended terribly, I don't wanna get into that again," Demi explained. Selena thought hard before she replied.

"Okay, that's true… But Demi, you like him, you know I think I figured something out about you," Selena asked, Demi tilted her head in curiosity, 'You, are too afraid. The last guy you liked, you were too afraid because of a reason, date people Demi! Don't think just jump."

"I'll think about it."


	8. Think Think

**Hi guys, this is going to be a short one, but i'm gonna upload a longer one soon. This is mainly on Selena's thoughts and Nick's thoughts post break up.**

**Just a quick question : How many of you want, Demi to date the Jonathan Cook guy? or would you rather have Joe come down to visit, and Demi and him start something. Let me know in reviews kay? **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

SELENA POV

Selena leaned back into the cushion-y seat of the business class section of the plane. She was on her way back to Argentina. Now that Nick and her were done, jumping into a relationship with Taylor might not be a fantastical idea. Of course, there was the minor problem that one of her best friends, Taylor Swift, had dated Taylor Lautner for a good solid almost year. (**Hold up here, I'm gonna start calling Taylor Swift, Swifty, and Taylor Lautner, Taylor**) That completely broke all girl code. The other problem was that she hadn't even told Swifty of her run in with the towel and the scarf and Taylor. She would need to get on that. How to tell her??? She had already avoided Swifty's calls to check on Selena, since her break up. Selena sighed and tried to relax. She closed her eyes, and hoped that when she woke up the answer would have come to her.

NICK POV

Nick sat on his bed, it was really late at night, his room mate was snoring in the bed next to him, it wasn't the snoring that kept him awake though. What was he suppose to do now? He didn't actually have feelings for Miley right? i mean, it wasn't like… possible. Wait, no it was, in fact it was probably true. Crap.

Nick ran his hands through his hair, if I start going out with Miley, its disrespecting Selena? Okay, I'll just have to wait, wait for Selena to make the first move…. Is she going to?

WHY? Why did things have to be so complicated, Nick lifted his laptop that was on the floor beside him and sent an email to his elder brother Joe, it was at a time like this that Nick needed some of his advice. He was not used to having Joe not be there all the time.

Nick stared at the computer screen for a long while, and was about to shut it off when it dinged, Joe had replied… wow, okay, that was fast. The email didn't advise Nick on anything Joe- who was working on Broadway- did say that he was coming down to Chicago and that till then, Nick should just lie low, don't complicated things. Nick felt better finally knowing what to do.


	9. Cat's Out Of The Bag

-gonna assume that ya'll would prefer that Demi date Joe

- I think i'm gonna keep them as friends

-Maybe Joe don't like that Jon guy?

-If you have any ideas let me know

"Hey, Demi," Nick said, coming up behind her.

"Oh hey Nick," Demi said, they were in the hallway of the main building. Nick fell into step with her. "Soooo… what's up?"

"Oh right, Joe is coming down soon, from New York, so I'm hoping we could all go grab a meal or something?" Nick asked.

"Uh… yeah, that would be great, when exactly?" Demi asked, hugging her books close to her chest, she hadn't seen Joe in the longest time.

"Well… he's hasn't really confirmed anything yet… but… it'll be soon," Nick said. They walked in silence for a while, then Nick asked, "Hey, do you wanna have lunch with me today?"

Demi looked around, she didn't see Miley anywhere so she nodded, "Yeah, okay, let's go," Nick led the way to the cafe and they grabbed their food and table.

"So, how are classes going?" Nick asked, as he unwrapped the saran wrap off his sandwich.

"Eh… fine, so why the sudden invite for lunch?" Demi asked, getting straight to the point was her thing you see.

"What? You're one of my best friends, I haven't seen you in a while and I wanna eat lunch with you, also i wanna talk to you about something," Nick said slowly. He was ignoring Joe's request not to complicate things because it just made him nervous and feel sneaky.

"M… kay? What?" Demi asked slowly.

"Um… Its about Selena and Miley," NIck blurted, it came out more like a question rather than a statement.

"Oh…" Demi stopped chewing, "What about them?" She asked cautiously.

"Well… wait… whatever we say here goes to the grave okay? I know you and Miley and you and Selena are like super close and like you tell them everything but hush up about this okay?" Nick said firmly, he stared at Demi waiting for her to promise.

"Fine, promise, to the grave, cross my hear whatever," Demi said waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay, you think…" Nick took a deep breath, "Do you think Selena is going to date Taylor?"

"Hey, I really don't know, I mean it'll be kinda not… cool right? Wait, why you asking?" Demi asked, Nick didn't respond… "Wait, wait! Oh… no… you wanna date … oh man, this so has to do with Miley!" Demi exclaimed, bouncing excitedly.

"Shhhh, would you keep it down?" Nick asked, bringing Demi's raised hand back down to the table. "Okay, yes, I'm afraid to make the first move and ask Miley out, okay, i still care about Selena, and i don't know…"

"Uhhhh… okay, you know what? You don't have to get back into a relationship here, think about it, you and Miley are 'reconnecting'. Do you really wanna ruin it by getting back together, man take it slow," Demi advised. Nick chewed thoughtfully before replying.

"Well, i have to say, you do have a point but… we kissed… its okay forget, I'll take your advice, we'll see what happens, but do you know what's it gonna be for Sel?" He asked.

"I don't know, I really cannot help you there, she's sort of unpredictable, but I know she'd definitely consider your feelings before doing anything else," Demi assured Nick. "Your just like each other."

MILEY POV

Man, I swear, that Nick is giving me some serious mixed signals, it used to be so much easier to read where he's going with these things, Miley thought, she shook her head. That night, talking to him was really great. Okay, great because I got all the juicy details about his spit with Miley, great that he would trust me, me of all people to tell this too. Not so great because it seems like he still really is into Selena. He really loves her. Anyway, he can't ask me out, its not cool to jump back into a relationship after just ending one… but he did end it because of me… well it was mutual… Oh man! Miley decided not to think anymore. But it was starting to be impossible to not think about Nick.

"Hey, what's happening?" Brenda asked. Brenda was one of Miley's friends from a class.

"Headache."

"Oohh, boys?"

"Yeah."

SWIFTY POV

"Selena, seriously, this is not cool, please call me back okay?" This was the fifth voicemail that she had left for Selena. Who unfortunately had not been picking up her phone in… forever. Did i do anything wrong? She asked herself. No, all she was trying to do was be a good friend to her best friend who is going through a break up. Yeah, the furthest thing from wrong. Swifty tossed her phone onto her bed and paced, she was at her home in Nashville. Just then her phone rang and Swifty dove to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tay," It was Selena.

"Oh God, Selena! Where have you been, I've been like trying to reach you and you won't return my calls, what the hell?" Swifty rushed.

"I know, I'm so sorry, seriously. I really needed your pep talks but, I also need to talk to you," Selena said, Swifty sat up, ready to listen. "Okay.. here's the reason why Nick and i broke up. First, Miley and Nick kissed."

"Oh my God, he cheated on you? on Miley?!" Swifty practically yelled.

"Tay, seriously, okay, hold on, let me finish," Selena sounded tired. "Its also got to do with me and Taylor Lautner."

"What? Your'e doing a movie with him right?" Swifty asked.

"I know, but here's the thing… I think, I may be, possibly falling for him," She said softly. "I had to kiss him and then the scarf," Selena told the rest of the story to Swifty.

"Ohhh that is some story," Swifty said when Selena was done.

"So.. what should I do now?" Selena asked.

"Um, I don't know… so you're like really crushing on Taylor?" Swifty asked slowly.

"Yes…" Selena responded. "But, I swear I'll try my hardest not to date him," Selena promised, squeezing her eyes shut.

"No, its oaky. Girl code… doesn't apply here, I would kill myself if I were preventing you from dating a guy you have a huge crush on. It will make me seem even more evil, because you have to be lovers on-screen." Swifty said quickly, there was an awkward silence that followed this statement.

"Hey, girls, before boys, Swift, you know that!" Selena said after a while.

"But, how can I not let you, I'll be like killing myself if you aren't happy!" Swifty said.

"Tay, look its simple, girls before guys that's it. Don't matter how much I'm falling for him, I cannot date him, its that simple okay?"


	10. Jumped, Avoided, Revealed

DEMI POV

"Hello?" Demi answered her phone, it was in between classes and she was struggling with all her books but managed to get the phone to her ear.

"Hey, is this Demi?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, speaking?"

"Oh, its Jonathan? Cook? From the other night," He replied, Demi almost dropped her books.

"Oh, right! Right! Yeah," She said quickly. "Did you get my number from Selena?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, hey listen, I was wondering, I'm going to be in Chicago for a couple more days, do you wanna maybe grab a bite with me?" Jon asked. Demi stopped and sat down on a bench.

Then she thought about Selena's _words of wisdom_, bit her lip and said, "Sure."

SELENA POV

Hee eh eh, oh yes, right about now, Jon should be asking Demi out. _Holy crap, I'm good. All I gotta do is wait by my phone._ Selena thought to herself. Just then, a PA popped into her dressing room and called her to set. She grabbed her phone and followed him to the soundstage. Where Taylor was waiting for her, this was the first time she was seeing him since getting back from her trip.

"Hey Selena!" Taylor hugged her, and she hugged back, what was she suppose to do, she still had a big crush on him, she just had to resist it. She managed to get through the day, they had no romantic scenes, which was great when Taylor came up to her, "Sel, hey I heard about your break up with Nick, sorry, to hear that."

_Relax Selena, he's just being nice_, "Yeah… tough stuff," _Yeah, it also had to do with you! _

"So anyway, I'm going to go get some fro yo, you wanna come?" Taylor asked.

"Uhhhh, I can't sorry, I've gotta go, my mom and I have an ichat date," Selena quickly covered.

"Oh, right, its fine, I'm sure Jessica would come with me," Taylor said gesturing to their co-star who was talking to the producer, Amy. "Another time yeah?"

_Not likely, _Selena thought, but she just smiled and waved, smiled and waved. Then she turned around and shut her eyes, turning him down was so hard, when all she wanted to do was grab his hand and follow him to fro yo dream land. _Stop feeling so sorry for yourself Selena, don't be a bitch! This is right, what you're doing is right! This is for Swift. She'd never date someone you dated. So shut up heart. _

MILEY POV

Miley had decided to avoid Nick for a while, its probably a good idea, she'd rationalized. It was hard though because they had so many classes together. Miley walked to her English teacher's room to pick up her report, the one that she had written about Nick.

"Miley, hello!" It was Mr. Digs, her English teacher, he was an African American guy with cool hair, and was unusually enthusiastic about everything.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Digs, I came to get that report, it's been killing me trying to guess m grade," Miley said, _that and Nick, _Miley added in her head.

"Right, I got yours right here!" Mr. Digs said pulling it out of a pile of folders, "Very, very well done, I would like to see more of this in your other work, this person must be very special to you" Mr. Digs said, patting Miley one the back and handing her the report, Miley tried not to blush.

"Oh, wow, thank you so much, I really, really enjoyed this assignment," Miley said, grinning down at the red 95% on her paper.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Mr. Digs said, now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to get to, and I'm already late," He said, grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. Miley sat down on a bench outside the room. She could hardly believe she did this well. Miley loved to write and she put a lot of effort, but getting that high a score? She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow! Someone's a little happy today?" It was Nick, he was smiling and standing in front of her, he sat down next to Miley, "What's up?"

Miley was too excited to remember that her write up was about Nick and that he maybe possibly might want to read it, "I got a 95% on my English assignment!" She squealed.

"Wow, Miley, that's great news, hey can I read it?" Nick asked. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He's opening his hand, what am I suppose to do? _

"Its… a little personal," Miley stuttered.

"Come on, Mile, everything that we write is personal," Nick said, Miley didn't know what she was so scared about, she could write a song and play it right then and there for Nick, plus it was nothing bad, _just hand him the damn folder Miley! _So she did, Nick opened it eagerly and read it. Miley's heart was pounding as she watched his face as he read the words. Once he was done though, he just smiled a little and handed it back to her.

"Yeah, those were some good times huh?" He asked, Miley internally sighed with relief and nodded. "Well, nice job, you are going to love that music course, next semester, well I'll see you around," Nick said getting up and leaving.

**HEY GUYS! So thanks for the reviews. There is a request for Joe and Swifty getting together so I'll make that happen. **

**Does anyone know how to check how many reads you get on a story? **

**I'm clueless! Thanks! :)**


	11. Advice and Thoughts

**Hey guys! So I haven't done, Nick's POV for a long while so I'm gonna start with that! **

NICK POV

_Okay, so she wrote about that night, yeah so what? So what is this means that she is still probably in love with me. _

You see, at a time like this, it is very often that Nick Jonas will have an argument within himself. Yes. So bear with it.

_Whoa, there in love with you? _

_Yes in love with me! _

_No, that means she was in love with you! _

_Oh, yes but… no wait, she is, i can tell, i've known Miley since we were 13. _

_So, you've changed, she's changed. _

_But- _

_Nope, you're just psyching yourself out, you want her to be in love with you, you see? Yes? _

_I hate when you're right. _

_Its my best and most annoying trait. _

_Oh shut up, internal Nick. _

So i think, you now see the result of that argument. Nick convinced himself that Miley did not have a crush on him. Yeah right. He headed to his room and grabbed the phone dialing Joe's number.

"Hey!" Joe said cheerfully, he picked up only after 2 rings, it was a new record.

"Wow, okay, I didn't expect to get you, uh… so, I'm kinda stuck," Nick mumbled into the phone.

"In quick sand?" Joe asked, he was taking this way too lightly.

"No! Shut up douche, with Miley!" Nick practically yelled, he was frustrated.

"Oh kay, chill it, I told you to lay low, what did you do?" Joe asked.

"Okay, well I kinda laid low, I asked Demi for advice on Sel, then Miley goes and let's me read this stupid paper, where she wrote all about that night, I got so confused and annoyed," Nick ranted to Joe (***Hears a little something, little did he know that Miley was on the other side of the door hearing this. After she did though, she dragged herself away, afraid to hear anymore**) , he dictated as much as he could remember to Joe while Joe listened quietly.

"Well… now your confused huh?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, and what should I do?" Nick asked.

"Well… you can ask her out, or you could lay low, wait and see if Selena starts dating that Taylor dude," Joe said, "Its your call."

"You really gonna make me do this Joe?" Nick sighed, "Okay, its not exactly nice if I go and ask Miley out, not even one month after Selena and I broke up, but I really wish I could be with Miles," Nick said softly.

"Yeah? Well, Miley knows that you broke up because of her, Selena knows that, Taylor Lautner dude? Not so sure, but Selena and Miley know that. I think I know what the problem is here, you and Selena? Both you guys are too nice," Joe said triumphantly. "Oh, dude, I gotta go, I'll see you soon when i come to Chi-town, bye!" Joe didn't give Nick a chance to say good-bye before hanging up.

TAYLOR LAUTNER POV

Taylor was sitting on a stool in the corner of the yoghurt shop, thank God for the lack of fans and hoodies. He was actually really surprised that there were no screaming hordes. Thank full in fact. Now he could think in peace.

What the hell was up with Selena? She acted all weird the whole day… oh right, her break up was probably putting her in this funk… but seriously? I guess it'll all blow over, its probably not the time to ask her out on a date… damn.

JOE POV

Boy what to do with Nick? Ah well, as soon as i get a break I am going down there. Joe was walking along the streets of New York City, looking for a place to get a quick snack before he had to head off to rehearsals. as he rounded the corner he found a small little cafe called Tully's Coffee and slipped inside. Joe ordered a machiato and settled in the corner, with the steaming cup. He took out today's paper and began to read. "I'll have a… Mocha please?" It was a familiar voice.

"Taylor?" Joe asked, bringing down his newspaper, Swifty heard him and quickly snapped her head in that direction.

"Oh, Joe, Um hi," Swifty offered a small wave, ever since their very public break up in 2008 things were not exactly the smoothest between them. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" Joe asked, Swifty said the same thing and there was an awkward silence, "So, what are you doing in town?"

"Just visiting some people, I'm flying back to Nashville in a couple of days, I heard you're working on Broadway here?" Swifty asked Joe, he nodded, unfortunately what came out next was… well it wasn't planned.

Joe stood and walked over to where Swifty was standing, "So I know, things have been kinda of awkward for like 5 years or whatever, a long time… do you wanna meet for dinner and… try to i don't know, be friends?" Swifty was pretty much stunned, Joe was also shocked at his bold move.

"Um… okay, my number is still the same, I gotta go," Swifty said, still shocked at Joe's question, she grabbed her coffee in the to go cup and left.

"What was that?" Joe asked himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way back to his little table.

SWIFTY POV

What? No wait why? Why the freaking hell did I say yes? Swifty thought to herself. Well, it would be nice to not be so awkward around each other anymore, thats a give, ah what the hell, Its not going to develop into anything anyway, at that moment, her phone beeped, It was Joe.

_Tomorrow night, The Rainbow Room? _

Swifty quickly typed a yes response and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

**-Mainly the guys thoughts in this one. **

**-Sorry i took kinda long to update writers block + Christmas = very lazy Yan. **

**-I actually had to Google New York City restaurants, since I've never even been to NYC, let alone the USA. **

**REVIEWS LOVE!**


	12. Here Comes Drama

**HEY GUYS. Shout out to BURNINGROSE FROSTINGDESIRE. You guys are SO SAH-WEET! **

**Hey! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! .com/HYChew **

**Let me know its you and I'll follow you back. **

**ALSO, prepare for some major NILEY drama. So grab your snuggies peeps. **

MILEY POV

_OMG, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. _Miley repeated this to herself over and over and over as she made her way back to her room, head down low speed walking. She prayed that Demi was in, she needed to talk to her NOW.

_"I asked Demi for advice on Sel, then Miley goes and let's me read this stupid paper, where she wrote all about that night, I got so confused and annoyed," _It played over and over in Miley's head. She felt so embarrassed, _I never should have. wrote that stupid paper, never should have written about that night. I knew it. Holy effing shit. I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of him like that. How can I face him now. What was i thinking? That he was falling for me again, that was what I was thinking. No. That night? When he kissed me? Totally mistake, he broke up with Sel because he felt guilty, he was too nice. Forget it. _

Miley reached her room and through the door open closing it behind her. "Whoa!" Thank God, it was Demi. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked concerned, she stood up and made her way to Miley. "Are you okay?"

"I got an 'A'," Miley said pathetically holding up the file, at that moment she felt so embarrassed she started to cry.

"That's great? Wait no, you are crying? Hold up? What happened?!" Demi asked, she grabbed Miley's hand and led her to the bed sitting her down. She waited patiently for Miley to speak.

"Read it first," Miley said, thrusting it into Demi's hands, Demi looked down at it and slowly turned the cover page and began to read.

"Wow, that's some heavy duty," Demi told Miley, placing the folder on the bed gently. "But Miles, its really, really well written, seriously."

"I know, but now I'm back to square one, Nick and I were friends again and now its all ruined," Miley sniffed, "Damn this sucks."

"What do you mean? How do you know, he hates it? I mean… this is Nick we're talking about," Demi asked.

"I heard, him, he was talking to Joe on the phone and I heard him, he said that it was all fine till I came along wrote that paper, now he's annoyed," Miley said softly.

"Are you serious? I mean, this is Nick, one of the nicest guys ever," Demi said, completely shocked.

"Yes, and I'm so upset because I think… i was falling for him again, for real, in love again, and now its like… Here we go again, with the awkwardness the hostility, I hate love," Miley folded her arms across her chest.

"Awww, don't say that," Demi said, ignoring the reference to her hit song, she hugged Miley, "I'll talk to Nick?" She offered.

Miley quickly released her, "No, don't do that, I think it'll make it worse lets just see how things play out okay?" Demi just nodded and gave Miley a last hug before standing up and grabbing her bag. "Wait where you going?"

"Oh, I've got a date," Demi said, kind of sheepishly, she didn't want to rub her luck in love into Miley's face.

"Oh? Uh, why haven't I heard anything about this lucky guy?" Miley asked, it as bad enough she was losing it with Nick now she was losing touch with her best girlfriend? Life did suck.

"Selena set me up with the frontman of Forever the Sickest Kids?" Demi told her, "Its a long story, I'll spill when I get back okay? Bye!"

NICK POV

_So what Joe is implying is that I ask her out? Okay… tomorrow, I'll work up the nerve, tomorrow. _

DEMI POV

Demi met up with Jon at a small cozy restaurant not far from campus. She was convinced that Jon picked that location for her convenience. As walked up to the door, she could see Jon already inside waiting for her.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Demi said to Jon, it was at the end of dinner and so far it had been going great, he made her laugh and they were into the same music. Demi sent a quick, thank you text to Selena for setting her up then fixed her hair and make up. Then she rushed back out to the table, after Jon settled the bill he offered to walk her back to campus and she gladly agreed.

"So, I'm going off on tour, but I'll call you? or email you? or Text you?" He said listing the many ways.

"Definitely," Demi smiled. It was no question that she was falling hard for him, and because of that Demi was going jump and try long distance, something in the back of her head told her not to, she was just going to get her, but all of her heart told her to go for it. And Demi, was the kind of person that went with her heart.

The Next Day.

Demi awoke to the sound of her phone beeping, no it wasn't the alarm, it was… a text from Selena. It read,

_How did dinner with Jon go? Having major Taylor issues, I can't keep dodging him! _

Demi groaned at the early hour and looked over to where Miley was still asleep. She sent a quick, _call you later, _text to Selena then grabbed her toiletries and clothes and headed out to the showers. On her way back she decided to stop by the cafe to grab some coffee she saw Nick sitting by a window alone and went to say hi. It was weird looking at Nick, knowing what Miley had heard him say. "Hey Nick," she said sitting down in the seat opposite him.

"Oh hey!" He said, Nick had been day dreaming so he was a little shaken. "Um… sit down, oh right you are," He offered a weak smile and reached out to his coffee.

Demi frowned at him, something was obviously bothering him… hmmm lets take a wild guess kay? MILEY? Yeah maybe, "Are you okay?"

"Um… yes, no… maybe," Nick sighed.

"Spill it," Demi said, Nick paused for a while, thinking whether or not he should tell her what's been bugging him, maybe she could help after all she was like BFFs or whatever with Miley right?

"So you've seen that report that Miley wrote for English?" Nick asked Demi, she nodded, "Well…" And for the next 5 minutes or so Nick spilled it all to Demi, after which, she was way to excited to race back to the dorm to tell Miley all. But then her phone beeped with a text from Jon, Demi's heart started beating real fast as she read it. "So I'm going to ask Miley out okay?" Nick asked, Demi was too busy replying Jon's flirty text but she looked up and said,

"Hmm? Yeah, that's great." Then looked back down at her phone again.

"Okay, now, I'll do it now," Nick said to himself, he stood up and left a very blushing Demi behind.

MILEY POV

"Miley? Hey! Mile!" Oh shit, it was Nick, oh shit. Miley speeded up her walking, but in no time Nick had caught up with her.

"Hey, you didn't hear me calling you? I've been looking for you all over campus, you are kinda hard to find you know?" Nick said, he was all smiles and it just amazed Miley how he could be so genuinely happy when deep down he thought that she was a little stalker.

"Oh?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, hey-" Nick started, then Miley blurted out.

"If you didn't like my report, you shouldn't have said you liked it," Nick's faced changed so quickly from happy to shock to confusing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you Nick, you said it was annoying and confusing and I came along and messed it up," Miley said, staring straight into his eyes, now she was kinda just pissed. When he just stared at her speechless and shocked and confused, she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait no, what? I wait Miley! I wasn't- Miley!" Nick called after her, but she didn't turn around. Nick went after her for a bit, but then realized it was probably better to let her go.

**WOW, okay guys, I'm really stuck with this Demi thing. Should she date Joe? or should Taylor? Should she break up with Jon? What??? Help me decide! **

**And don't forget to follow me on Twitter! HYChew**


	13. My Little Note, Dear Friends

**HEYO GUYS. **

**Just a note here. Um… I think I'm going to do this as democratically as i can… **

**So if you want Jemi? or you want Jaylor? I'll do it by votes. So far Jaylor is kinda leading. Which means I need to think up another way of breaking Jon and Demi up. **

**I was also thinking of the possibility of bringing David Henrie into this because I absolutely love him. **

**Don't fret though because maybe later today or tomorrow I'll upload a Selena-Taylor Lautner one. **

**So from now till two days maybe? I'll work on Niley and Selena-Taylor Lautner. **

**Follow me on Twitter! HYChew. **

**I LOVE YOU! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**xoxo, **

**Yan (That's my name) **


	14. Its All For The Better

**Hi guys, so I kinda know where I'm heading with this whole Niley thing. But things are moving a little slow so I hope you don't mind that I speed things up a little with them. Because I know how much you guys love Niley fluff-ness.**

SELENA POV

Selena lay on her bed face up. Wait let me correct that, the hotel room bed. "How long can I keep this up?" She asked her self, blowing out a sigh, she was still in her clothes from the day, she was exhausted after a particularly long day. It was also exhausting thinking up excuses to not hang out withTaylor. But luckily he wasn't questioning her. But soon enough people are going to wonder what was up. She grabbed her iPod and pressed shuffle and John Lennon's Imagine came on. She lay there and listened.

Demi had advised Selena to talk to Swifty, sort it out. Because Selena was really falling for Taylor, and she was falling hard. Selena was reduced to a little speechless girl when she was around Taylor and it had been a long time since she had that feeling. So Selena rolled over to her side and dialed Swifty's number.

SWIFTY POV

Swifty, still in New York City was fretting over what to wear on her date with Joe. She pulled a pink dress and held it against her body, no. She threw it onto the hotel bed. _Ugh, wait what am I doing? I shouldn't even be… dressing up for him. He just wants to… make things cool between us. Why did I even agree to go out with him? We're over. _ Just then Swifty's phone rang. "Hello?" She asked, holding her hand to her forehead and closing her eyes.

"Tay?" Selena asked, "What you up to?"

"Um… i have a date, no not a date, I'm just meeting Joe for dinner," Swifty said plopping down on to the bed careful not to crush her pink dress.

"Uh… as in Jonas? Care to explain?" Selena asked, momentarily forgetting about her problem. Swifty quickly explained everything real quick. "Oh… well, have fun."

"I will, but what's up with you?" Swifty asked.

"Um… well, I kinda am finding it hard to stay away from Taylor," Selena said, she basically poured her heart to Taylor.

"Well then its kind of obvious, you have to go out with him," Swifty said, "Look, its as simple as that, our break up was mutual, go out with him," Selena was glad she thanked Swifty. It was really hard to stay away from Taylor, she was falling so freaking hard for him.

"But the minute you realize its bugging you, you need to tell me okay?" Selena said, Swifty promised even though she knew she could never do that to Selena. After hanging up with Selena, Swifty got back to her clothes dilemma deciding to go for the plain black dress. It didn't bother her at all that Taylor was going to date Selena. Nope.

Half an hour later she was at the Rainbow Room with Joe, the paparazzi had followed her to the restaurant and were not having a field day because she was in there with Joe Jonas. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I just thought we could maybe not be so awkward with each other, what happened between us was so long ago, can we just move on?" Joe asked, it was like a speech that he had memorized.

"Hey, I think we both know that we've both moved on, but if you wanna start off with being friends, lets do it," Swifty said taking in a deep breath, she had never reconciled with an old boy friend but… why not right? The night went by quickly, and both people realized how much they had missed each other, not as boyfriend and girlfriend but as… friends. Joe had changed, Swifty thought to herself when she was back at her hotel. For the better of course.

JOE POV

Damn, was it a great idea to meet up with Swifty again. Real great. Joe was smiling the whole night he packed up his things and got ready to hit up Chicago.

**Hi guys, so I kinda know where I'm heading with this whole Niley thing. But things are moving a little slow so I hope you don't mind that I speed things up a little with them. Because I know how much you guys love Niley fluff-ness. **

**I think I may have to eventually cut down on the number of people's love lives i'm following its just so many. But I hope I can cope, my 2 months of Holidays are ending and its the new year so I'm going back to school and sec 3 is a tough year so… I hope I can keep this up. but bright side is I'll be 15!**


	15. its All Thanks To Demi

**Hey Guys this is going to be a real quickie, so sorry its the NEW YEAR! Depends on where you are, its 2nd Jan as I post this… but that's in Asia**.

MILEY POV

OMG,_ I hate this, I'm crying again. _Miley thought to herself as she rushed around campus to get back to her room._ F*** Nick, how dare he even try come talk to me after what he said about my paper. OMG, why am I even so upset? _Once she reached the room, she flopped onto her bed face down and cried. Demi wasn't even here, she was too busy texting that Jon guy.

The next time Miley saw Demi was later that night when they had returned to their room at the end of the day. Miley had dragged herself to class but was late and the rest of the day felt like an eternity, she had cleverly avoided Nick. "Hey what's up?" Demi asked casually, she was the last to get in.

"Um… a lot but i couldn't talk to you the whole day because you were basically glued to the phone with Jon," Miley said, Demi was shocked but put down her book bag on the bed and ignored the jab. After a long silence Miley finally said, "Nick acted tried to talk to me and I totally lost it."

"Wait… a second" Demi said to herself, the last few wisps of that conversation came back to her_, __Okay, now, I'll do it now__. "_Oh… no, I didn't thing he was going to do it so soon," She said again to herself.

"Wait, ask me what? And wait you knew?!" Miley yelled.

"Yes… Oh My God, oh shit, you thought that… oh no," Demi said, she put her hand to her forehead, "Miles, he's completely in love with you!" She was tired of beating around the bus and was almost regretting even bringing up the idea to become friends with Nick again. Almost.

"What?!" Miley asked,she fell back on the bed… wow that was direct. "But he said-" But Demi cut her off, she explained everything while Miley sat there in complete shock.

"He wanted to ask you out, he was just confused about whether you liked him!" Demi finished, Miley shivered, aw man, this can't freakin' get any worst! "Miley, you have to go out with him… listen I am so sorry that I wasn't around today and that I didn't tell you, I was… distracted but I am going to go over there and talk to him right now, so you don't move!" Demi scrambled for her phone and ran out of the room. Miley didn't even protest, she couldn't. He was in love with her. Nick was in love with her. I'm not a stalker anymore, but he thinks I'm a nutcase… I think this time, I'm going to let somebody else handle it.

DEMI POV

Demi ran through the halls searching for Nick, everyone few people she saw, she would stop and ask if they'd seen him. At last, she found him in his room, lying down and staring at the ceiling, Demi didn't need to think twice before knowing he was bothered with the Miley situation.

NICK POV

After not being able to even write a song on the guitar without thinking about Miley, Nick had given up. Usually strong emotions meant great song but now… it was just not working out. He grabbed a ball and started tossing it up and down while lying down on his bed. "What are you doing?" Demi asked, she was standing at the door to my room, "She didn't even let me ask her, she was so mad at me, I really screwed this one up." Then Demi made her way to the desk chair, sat herself down and told everything how, she had promised Miley that she wouldn't talk to Nick to find out what was wrong, but she felt obliged to ask Nick. How Miley was actually really into Nick and that she was really heartbroken when she thought she heard that Nick hated her paper and what it represented. By the end of it, Nick was speechless.

DEMI POV

"I have to ask her out," Nick said, after a terribly long thought, he got up in a hurry and left for the the girls' room. Demi stood up slowly giggling, my work here is done, she thought. She headed out the door and was texting Jon when she suddenly saw him from across the field. Oh my God, she ran towards him, so excited.

"Joe!" She squealed when she got close enough, "Your here!"

"Demiiiiii!" He said dragging out her name, they hugged, "Where's Nick? I've been trying to call him but he's not picking up," Joe asked.

"Oh, he went to ask Miley out," Demi said, Joe groaned and complained something about telling Nick to lay low. "Its okay though, its working out, here's what happened," Demi explained the whole story for what she hoped was the last time.

MILEY POV

Miley had taken out her guitar and was playing around some chords for a new song, when there was a knock on the door, "Come in," Miley said slightly startled she had been kinda lost in her own world.

"Hey Miley," He was panting slightly.

"Nick!" Miley quickly put down her guitar and stood up quickly, there was one of those awkward silences, "Sorry."

"Sorry," Nick said at the exact same time, they both laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, you heard me bash your paper, I was just…" He tried to gather the vocabulary to explain this, but he didn't need too.

"I'm sorry I lashed out on you," Miley said, "Its cause I thought… well yeah," Miley played with the ends of her long extensions like she did when she was nervous.

"Um… yeah lets just forget it, Demi explained everything to both of us I'm sure," Nick said, Miley nodded in agreement, "Anyway, I came over here, because I just wanted to know… if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Yes."

And it was all thanks to Demi.

**HEY GUYS! So i just watched the music vid for Who I Am - Nick Jonas and The Administration and so I felt inspired to wrap up the Niley issues. **

**BTW- Let me know where you guys are from like around the world. I always find that sooooo interesting. **

**Also, i'm just about to count the votes for Jaylor or Jemi. I'm sorry but I think I might maybe do Jemi… because I want Swifty to possibly end with David Henrie…. I dunno yet. **


	16. Happy Note For You Guys

**Whoa, so Jaylor actually won by a bit you guys. So… i dunno, I can't think of anyone else for Demi, I don't really wanna bring Trace Cyrus into this, seriously. So probably Jemi. sorry peeps. **

**Whoa, should have thought this through before huh? **

**Personally I like Jaylor better. **

**ANYWAY, I really wanted to wish everyone a proper Happy New Year and I hope that its going well for all of you. **

**BTW- have you seen Nick Jonas's Who I Am music vid? I love the song. **

**Suddenly, I am also hooked on Justin Gaston's If She Makes Me Happy, I may bring him in for some drama. **

**Okay so answer these : **

**1. Anyone have any firm and violent objections to Jemi ? **

**2. Anyone have any firm and violent objections to bringing David with Tay? **

**3. You think I should bring in Justin Gaston for some drama?**

**XOXO. **


	17. So Sweet

**UGH, this one is a quicke I am soooo frigid exhausted!!! School started and the education system in Singapore Sucks i tell you, only if i had gone to an American school it'll be easier. So much homework and tests, its only the first week!**

MILEY POV

Okay, so this isn't weird at all right? Going on a date with a n ex boyfriend… she had never done that before. But whatever. It was currently the weeks after all the drama had died down, it was also time for Christmas break. Where students got 2 weeks off to go home and see their families. Miley's family was in Los Angeles and everything was packed ready to get on a plane the next morning. She looked over to where Demi's stuff was also all pack up and ready to go, she was leaving later that night or… if you rather.. really early morning. But Demi wasn't heading home to Texas, she was heading to visit Jon who was on tour.

"Hey! I'm back… oh are you leaving already?" Demi asked, she was standing in the doorway holding some Chinese take out, Joe was standing behind her talking to someone on the phone.

"Um… yeah just about actually… you'll still be here when i get back though right?" Miley asked, she grabbed her phone and dumped it into her bag.

"Uh, yes just going to hang out with Joe and some takeout and a movie," Demi called out, Miley smiled and closed the door gently behind her. Then she met Nick out front. "Hey," Miley said, he was standing with his back facing her, dressed in a tee shirt, jacket, a coat and of course a hat. It was freezing out.

"Oh hey, shall we?" Nick asked, flashing her a smile.

"Yeah," Miley said, and he led her to an awaiting cab. The only thing that Nick had told Miley about their date was that it was casual, where a hat, but super fun and she was going to love it. "So am I still disallowed to know where you are taking me?"

"That would be an affirmative," Nick replied with a playful smile. They rode in silence, it was not an awkward silence though. Just silence. Finally they arrived at the mysterious place, it wasn't mysterious anymore, Miley looked out the rather dirty window of the cab. It was a carnival. The significance of Nick bringing her to a carnival immediately came back to her.

"Oh my God," She said under her breath.

"Remember this?" Nick asked, she nodded. It had been many years ago, or so it seemed. The Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus were on top of the tween Disney world. They had come up with a plan to go to the beach carnival in Malibu in disguises. It was the one thing they wanted to do, and their new found fame wasn't about to stop them. However, it was tough because they didn't want to cause mayhem at a carnival. They put on sunglasses and wigs and headed out, no one had recognized them the whole time, they had the most fun, laughed until everything hurt and of course, had their first kiss. It was still to this day the most amazing date that either of them had had.

"Looks, just like the one we went to," Miley said softly.

"Yeah, I know, I saw it and thought it was perfect. Shall we?" Nick asked, offering his arm, Miley smiled, letting loose a little, she linked her arm through his and the two made their way.

NICK POV

So far Nick had brought Miley to do all the things that they'd done at the carnival. Carnivals were all pretty much the same right? The last thing on their list right now was to go on the ferris wheel. They were queuing up, sipping their drinks, cheeks flushed. It was easy to disguise one's self when it was winter and everyone was bundled up. The carnival was also not that crowded because it was so cold. But both Nick and Miley felt warm inside. "This line is crazy! Hey look!" Miley said, she was pointing to a a little hut that looked like a barn. It looked warm and there were people inside dancing. "Why don't we ditch this line and go there?" She asked. Nick chuckled at her enthusiasm and let her lead him to the barn.

When they got there it was warm. Nick asked her to dance, it was rather slow, but that was okay, so much of the night had been go, go, go, it was nice to slow down. It was so romantic and Nick felt calm and right.

SORRY THIS IS SUCH A QUICKIE!!!!


	18. All Good Things Come To An End

Hey guys, sorrryyyy i dun think i'll be able to continue this series. cuz sec 3 is likeeee reallyyyy tough and i have tests every other day and projects and u americans get school easy mannnnnn. eep, i may continue during my holidays… i dunno but if anyone would like to maybe collab or take over the story, let me know Kay, thanks!

Oh but hold on, I will be doing like a little Niley happy fluff romantic peace kay? BYYYYYYEEEE

LOVE

YAN


	19. Sweet Romance

**OMG, GUYS. I"M SORRY FOR THE LACKING OF CHAPTERS.**

MILEY POV

Nick and Miley were walking back to Miley and Demi's room later that night, totally smitten with each other. "Here we are," Nick said, gesturing to the dark blue door. Miley nodded, she wanted to delay saying goodbye as much s possible but didn't know what to say next. "Hey, I'm us gonna pop in and say hi to Demi and Joe, they should still be in there right?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah sure," Miley said, they opened the door and sure enough there were Demi and Joe, curled up on the floor, lights out watching an old Frankenstein movie.

"Oh, look who's back," Joe said, he stood up and walked over to the tiny little portable TV and DVD player and hit pause.

"Have fun?" Demi asked, standing up. Their takeout was still on the floor, chopsticks sticking out.

"Yeah, but will it kill you to clean up the garbage?" Miley asked, pointing to the empty boxes and discarded napkins.

"Oh… yeah sorry," Demi and Joe both quickly cleared up the mess and tied up the red plastic bag.

"So we should get going, Demi you gotta leave soon right?" Miley asked, "Why don't we all go see her off?"

"Yeah! We should, we should do that," Nick said, it was a little obvious that he wanted to extend the night as much as possible. Demi and and Joe exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, let's do it. I just gotta go back to Nick's room and grab my coat, its cold outside," Joe said, Nick followed him leaving the two girls alone.

"Oh my God, how was it, you're like glowing dude," Demi said grabbing Miley's hand. Miley quickly related all the details to a grinning Demi. '

SELENA POV

It had become apparent that Taylor would ask her out again and she was right. Early that morning, they were grabbing a late breakfast on set when he did. Selena immediately agreed and they set a date for tomorrow night. Selena wanted to call Demi but remembered that she would be on a plane heading back home to Texas. "Hey, you wanna come on a walk with me?" Taylor asked. It was late evening, sun was setting and they were by the beach, what lunatic wouldn't want to go for a walk with their crush, by the beach at sunset?!

"Um… yeah why not?" Selena responded, she grabbed her things and they headed down to the white sandy beach. It was beautiful of course, Selena had never been to Argentina before and she simply adored it. This pass week, they had been filming by the beach instead of Argentina's usual busy and beautiful streets.

They walked in a peaceful silence dangling their shoes in their hands before Taylor said, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Definitely," Selena responded, the wind blew hard and cold and Selena wrapped her arms around herself. "Shit, stupid paparazzi," She mumbled under her breath, instinctively looking down at the sand, so the photographer wouldn't get her face.

"Well, at least its only one of them, not a swarm," Taylor, said, which was true. If this was L.A. they would have been mobbed by now.

"True," Selena said. It was fortunate however, that the photographer wasn't coming closer or being all up in their faces. He stayed and kept his distance. The beach was pretty much abandoned, an old couple and a pair of twins hanging out and laughing. "Hey are you going back LA next week or back home?" Selena asked. She was too anxious to get back to Texas on Monday.

"I think I'm going home, my family is right there now, going back to Texas?" He asked turning to Selena. She nodded, they walked and talked and walked and talked till it was well late and Selena got a call from her mom. It was amazing how relaxed she felt and how right.

DEMI POV

It had been a great night. And now on the plane I was reflecting, I tend to do this a lot. Just think and think in my mind and drift off. It had been the longest time since she'd caught up with Joe and they'd done all the things they used to do. Get take out and watch an awesome movie, preferably a horror one. And this time they'd nailed it. It was almost perfect. She and Joe had been best friends for so long everything just came absolutely Naturally. They worked like a well oiled machine. It as strange, because it was the exact reason why they didn't get together ever like everyone said they should. They worked, they way they did. No screwing it up.

But she of course, being Demi had to wonder what it would be like to go out with him, be his girl friend. It be pretty darn great wouldn't it?

**But let me know what motivated me to do sit down ignore my surds and indices of A-Math and write this. **

**I saw a picture and I've been hearing that Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas are "rekindling their love" in Chicago and all this drama that has been going on. CHICAGO. I mean that is exactly what my story is about. CHICAGO. And the picture of them on the bench is exactly how i pictured their break up. U guys have to go see if u haven't. **


End file.
